Tokio Hotel Fan Report
by RaiRai13
Summary: A little something to show what a true TH fan I am! I know we can't write 'stories' but I couldn't help but get this out of my system! READ IF YOU WISH!


**What I think of 'Tokio Hotel'  
A Small Report by RaiRai13**

Tokio Hotel is AMAZING! One of the only bands that really inspire me, not just from the lyrics they sing and the music they play, but from how they act backstage before and after concerts and during anytime that they are not in public, that is including tours. They are so care-free and relaxed and they also act so normal, minus the fact that wherever they go there are screaming girls/fans. Tokio Hotel also inspires me to sing more, since it's always been my #1 talent since I was 5 years old. The lyrics that they sing really speak to me, no matter in what language. At first when I was introduced to the band and their music by my older brother, I didn't know much. But then I started to, becoming a major fan.

The first song that I ever listened to by Tokio Hotel was "Ready, Set, Go!" which my brother had let me listen to on his MP3. The way that the music moved with the lyrics and the fact that it was my kind of music, I instantly fell in love with it and couldn't help but listen to it over and over again. Plus, when my brother had told me that they were all German, I came to love them more because I was PART German and I was in high spirits, knowing that a band that I had an origin from had a chance to be in America and make a change in their lives.

I started to listen to more than just "Ready, Set, Go!" when I was ooking up music videos on my computer and TV. I watched the music video, and sooner or later I watched "Monsoon", which soon became my next favorite and like before, I watched it over and over again. Other songs like "Scream" and "Don't Jump" I had discovered on YouTube, and then a little after New Year's day in 2009, I had bought the CD at F.Y.E in a mall and I was so happy, and not because it was the LAST copy.

A little over a year, after I had first discovered Tokio Hotel and before I bought their CD. I had developed a crush on the lead singer Bill Kaulitz., but then I realized that it was never meant to be, so I just went back to their music that I had first fallen in love with, and when I listen to music and fall in love with it when I listen to the first song, I like to call it "Love at First Sound".

Other bands like Evanescence, Paramore, and My Chemical Romance, are also all on my favorites list, but I can never go a day without at least listening to the Tokio Hotel album "Scream" at least ONCE. And just to be sure in case I loan the CD to anyone or lose it,, I have it on both my MP3 and my media player on my computer and listen to that while I write stories for FanFiction, mostly because it gets me off writer's block, they're just that amazing.

The song that speaks to me the most would have to be "Forgotten Children" in the album "Scream". They lyrics are so true about how children these days are being treated. Lost, alone, unknown, and no one caring about them because they are left to care for themselves. Never searched for, never wanted. The song is just so beautiful and caring that it's probably one of the few on the album that I listen to more than once when listening to the whole thing.

Some people may call me a poser because I listen to Tokio Hotel, but that has never stopped me. Everyone thinks that you HAVE to have merchandise in order to be a REAL fan of ANY band, but I don't have anything besides the CD, not just because I can't afford it, but also because I hate being like everyone else who enjoys Tokio Hotel's music.

Ever since I have listened to songs by Tokio Hotel, I have been inspired to start playing an instrument, which I'm trying to choose between the guitar and the trumpet to start with, although I DO want to play the bass guitar so terribly bad! And I want to because music is in my blood. It run in the family, not just playing instruments, but basically doing anything else related to music, like singing, dancing, or just making up your own music on an IMAC (Note: IMACs are a pain!)

One of my two quotes that I like to use is "anything and everything is hard to remember, but harder to forget", which means that even something that happened long ago that it so hard to remember by picturing an image in your mind, but it's harder to forget because you know that it's there, floating around in that black hole of a brain you have where stuff goes in, but nothing comes out. Tokio Hotel is like my quote, becuase no matter what, even if I grow to forget them (if that's possible) I'll know that their music is the music that I had fallen in love with.

Tokio Hotel is an amazing band and team that has a family-like friendship that no one can beat. Most people would go after them for their fame, or something that's not as important as them being themselves; amazing artists with wonderful supporters. Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, keep livin' the dream and climb higher than you ever have before, never give up! And you are reading this (I wish), I hope that you get the memo that you inspire me, and even though in my world it IS impossible, I would love to meet you all someday! YOU ROCK!

~RaiRai13~FanFiction =D

**A/N: You've read and you MAY review. I just had to get this out of my system. I know that we aren't allowed to write Tokio Hotel 'stories' but I don't think that this counts. I just wanted to show how much I love Tokio Hotel, mostly because I talk about them a lot in my profile, but have NO stories! XD**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
**

** (':')  
(()()**

**Maroon says hi!**


End file.
